Les OS Bonyx
by bibidi
Summary: OS sur My hero academia avec Onyx de dedans (lire Entre le bien et le mal avant).
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, voici le début des OS dans l'univers d'Onyx , j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ^^. Celui là viens du fait que j'avais troooop envie de traduire à ma sauce certaines chansons.**

Onyx courait , il ne pouvait ralentir. Ralentir c'était réfléchir et réfléchir c'était hésité. Et s'il hésitait maintenant qu'il avait pris sa résolution il n'y arriverait jamais. Sa guitare sur le dos il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une maison , il prit une grande inspiration et il frappa.

- _Qui c'est ?_ Demanda Kyoka en ouvrant la porte.

- _C'est moi ._ Répondit le châtain en affichant un grand sourire.

- _Onyx !_ Elle l'enlaça , faisant monter le sang dans ses joues. _Ça fait un bail !_

 _-Les vacances sont vraiment longues à l'internat donc je suis passé te voir Kyo'._

 _-Yay , n'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir. Tiens c'est quoi cette guitare dans ton dos ?_

Il sortit la guitare de son étui et se plaça pour en jouer tandis qu'elle l'emmena sur les canapés du salon en face à face.

- _J'ai appris à en faire et à chanter il y a longtemps j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que t'en penses…_

 _-Bien sûr! Après on pourra en jouer ensemble._

 _-D'accord , mais s'il te plaît écoute ses 3 chansons jusqu'au bout sans rien dire._ Il avait le regard braquer sur sa guitare qu'il accordait pour éviter de la regarder dans les yeux.

- _D'accord , je t'écoutes._

Il commença à chanter d'une voix assez grave mais mélodieuse en regardant Kyoka avec des yeux de félins. (Skillet : Monster)

 _Mon côté le plus secret_

 _Je ne te permets pas de le voir_

 _je le garde enfermé mais j' ne peux pas le contrôler_

 _donc reste éloigné de moi , cette bête est abominable_

 _je sens cette rage et je ne peux la contenir_

 _Elle griffe les murs , dans le placards , dans les couloirs_

 _Elle c'est réveillée et je ne peux la contenir_

 _Caché sous le lit_

 _Dans mon corps , dans ma tête_

 _Pourquoi personne ne vient et me sauve de cette fin._

 _Y mette fin._

Sa voix devient légèrement plus rauque comme si chanter cette chanson était en train de la briser.

 _Je le sens au fond de moi_

 _Il est sous ma peau_

 _Je dois avouer je me sens comme un monstre_

 _Je déteste ce que je suis_

 _Le cauchemar vient à peine de débuter_

 _Je dois avouer je me sens comme un monstre_

 _Me sens comme un monstre_

 _Me sens comme un monstre_

Il se stoppe , regardant toujours la musicienne dans les yeux il transforme son regard en celui d'un loup aux yeux bleus la captivant , ce regard elle serait restée un moment à le contempler s'il n'avait pas recommencé à chanter d'une voix plus douce.

 _C'est pour tous ceux avec des non-dits_

 _C'est pou tous ceux avec le coeur briser_

 _Je ne peux pas croire tous ce que je vois_

 _un monde plein de haine et de vanité_

 _Avec tant de beauté et d'amour en moi_

 _Quand est notre innocence_

 _Qui tourne en Arrogance ?_ Il tique de l'oeil , sa voix se fait plus faible comme s'il avait peur.

 _Je suis fort_

 _Je suis faible_

 _Je suis tout ce qui est entre_

 _Je suis fier d'être moi_

 _Je suis humain_

 _Je suis étrange_

 _Je suis un monstre_

 _Je suis différent_

 _Je suis Unique_

 _Je veux aimer qui je veux_

 _Je suis humain_

 _Tu es comme moiiiii_

 _Tu es comme moiiiii_

Il se stop son regard plongé dans celui de Kyoka redevient son vrai regard , mais il ne perds en rien de son côté hypnotiseur , elle ne peut sortir de la transe dont la mit ce regard et cette voix de bariton , elle attends avec impatience quand il entame de rechanter en criant. (Do you love me escape the fate).

 _Quand je criiiiiie , de tous mes poumons_

 _Est ce que tu m'aimes ?_

 _Est ce que tu m'aimes ?_

Alors qu'il entame un solo de guitare , juste ces trois phrases résonnent dans la tête de la musicienne . Les deux premières chanson représentaient à merveille l'état du français , alors est ce que ?

Onyx se stoppa en voyant Earphone Jack courir vers sa chambre. Le coeur brisé il commença à partir quand il entendit résonner une guitare électrique , Kyoka commença alors à chanter d'une vix envoûtante. (Fallen angel – Three days of grace)

 _Tard dans la nuit je peut entendre tes pleurs_

 _J'entends tout en essayant de m'endormir_

 _Lorsque le monde autour de toi vient de mourir_

 _Comment restes-tu si fort ?_

 _Comment as-tu fait pour le cacher si longtemps ?_

 _Comment puis-je enlever ta douleur ?_

 _Comment puis-je sauver…_

Elle augmenta sa voix , comme si elle traversait la distance entre eux par cette chanson.

 _Un ange déchu , dans le noir_

 _Je ne pensais pas que tu serais tombé si bas_

 _Ange déchu ferme les yeux_

 _Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ce soir_

 _Ange déchu_

 _Tu fais tout ça pour propre protection_

 _Tu me fais sentir comme si t'étais ok_

 _Cependant, j'ai tellement de questions_

Elle stoppe sa guitare , tandis que lui la prends , d'un même regard ils chantent

 _Quand tes cheveux s'étalent_

 _Comme un soleil d'été_

 _Et que ton oreiller_

 _ressemble aux champs de blé_

 _Quand l'ombre et la lumière_

 _Dessinent sur ton corps_

 _Des montagnes des forêts_

 _Et des îles au trésors_

Ils se rapprochèrent alors d'un pas par déclaration.

 _Que je t'aime , que je t'aime , que je t'aime_

 _Que je t'aime , que je t'aime , que je t'aime_

L'un en fasse de l'autre , ils se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser d'un mouvement commun.

Alors qu'ils goûtaient les lèvres de l'autre la radio entonna comme pour fêter leurs bonheur.

 _Quand ta bouche se fait douce_

 _Quand ton corps se fait dur_

 _Quand le ciel de tes yeux_

 _D'un seul coup n'est plus pur_

 _Quand tes mains voudraient bien_

 _Quand tes doigts n'osent pas_

 _Quand ta pudeur dit non_

 _D'un toute petite voix._

 _Que je t'aime , que je t'aime , que je t'aime_

 _Que je t'aime , que je t'aime , que je t'aime_

Pour ces deux là cette chanson restera comme l'une des plus belles de leurs vies.

 **Voilà ! Je voulais continuer entre le bien et le mal et La guide d'un dieu mais cette idée me trottaient dans la tête m'empêchant d'écrire autre chose. Petit hommage à Johnny au passage et vous avez un aperçu des musiques que j'écoute . Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite review ^^.**


	2. Début d'histoires

**Hey salut à tous les amis c'est bibidi babidi boo , aujord'hui OS un peu spécial vu qu'il introduit une mini série dans cette mini série : « les combats entre OCs » c'est très simple , moi ce que j'adore écrire c'est les combats , c'est en grande partie pour ça qu'Onyx existe , dans Entre le bien et le mal il peut affronter les personnages du manga + 2 – 3 Oc que j'ai crée , mais pendant que je sillonnais je suis tombé sur certaines fanfics avec des OCs aux alters qui m'ont bien plus , j'ai donc demandé à un singe s'il pouvait me laisser me faire affronter le sien avec Onyx. Il a accepté , de plus j'ai un pote qui va écrire sa fic , donc encore plus de combats . Bref , le scénario n'est qu'un prétexte au combat , donc , écrivain amateur , envoyer vos Ocs en MP si vous voulez que je l'utilise , bien sûr vous pouvez écrire sa vision pour vos fics , on s'arrangera , je n'utiliserai que les Ocs qui me plaisent , et le résultat du combat ne sera pas forcément une victoire D'Onyx je vous le promets , sur ce je vous laisse.**

 **Au passage , ça se passe après le OS juste avant.**

- _Eh ! Onyx !_ S'écria Mei.

- _Ouais , quoi ?_ Demanda l'intéressé en se retournant.

- _Viens essayer ma nouvelle invention._ S'enthousiasma l'ingénieur en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

- _Bah les pattes la méca il est à moi._ S'interposa Kyoka en se collant à son bras , dardant ses écouteurs meurtriers vers la rose.

- _Mais alllllleeeeeeeeezzzz, je lui ais fais une zone de combat virtuelle pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner en affrontant plein d'adversaire_ _sans risque de blessures._ A ces mots , le français se retourne, un étrange lueur dans le regard, la même qui pousse les professeurs à le surveiller afin qu'il n'attaque pas Bakugo ou Shoto. Une lueur démontrant son désir d'affronter des adversaires puissants pour devenir plus forts . Désir apparut après les derniers incidents dont il n'a encore parler à personne , même Kyoka ne sais rien de ce qu'il à vécu.

- _Ok , j'arrive._ Il enlace Kyoka. _On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour réviser ?_

- _Oui , d'ailleurs ne soit pas en retard , faut qu'on parle._

 _-Promis._ Ils scellent leurs accords d'un baiser avant qu'il ne suive la folle d'invention.

Une fois arriver dans la salle il hallucina , un énorme cockpit prenait la majeur partie de la pièce. La rose lui fit signe d'entrer à l'intérieur, il l'ouvrit et vit des capteurs, ainsi qu'une sorte d'armure, il entra dedans, les mécanismes se refermèrent sur son corps et la machine s'alluma. Un casque lui recouvrit la tête et il vit Bakugo l'attaquer, il esquiva, la machine accompagnant ses gestes et les reproduisant dans le monde qu'il voyait.

- _C'est génial ?!_ Perdant un instant sa concentration, il se prit un coup au corps, les capteurs envoyèrent un coup de jus dans ses abdos pour simuler le coup. _V-vraiment pratique, je peux utiliser mon alter ?_

 _-Attends deux secondes._ Elle pianota sur son écran. _C'est bon, teste._

Il transforma son corps en écailles pour résister aux explosions du blond , la machine retranscrit sur son alter, les coups de jus qu'il prenait étaient bien moins intenses.

 _-Ça marche !_ S'enthousiasma Animalia.

- _Mes bébés sont les meilleurs!_ Sautilla de joie Hatsume.

Ils passèrent une heure à vérifier plusieurs détails, entrer dans les données les divers adversaires qu'Onyx à combattu et enfin Mei annonça que son bébé avait une dernière option.

- _Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra._ Énonça énigmatiquement l'inventrice.

- _Onyx t'as fini ?_ Demanda Kyoka entrant au moment où le concerné activait le levier.

- _Dans quelques minutes. C'est quoi ce truc?!_ S'écria le châtain.

- _C'est rien, mon bébé va juste séparer ton esprit de ton corps , et le mettre dans une arène, ainsi tu pourras affronter d'autres réels combattants sans vous blessez._ Le rassura Albert Einstein Junior tandis que les voyants viraient au rouge.

- _T'es sûr que c'est normal ?! Son corps luit!_ S'écria Kyoka en se précipitant vers la vitre. _Onyx !_

Le châtain retira son casque, ses yeux trahissaient une vive douleur qu'il camoufla derrière un sourire triste.

- _Je risque d'avoir du retard pour notre conversation Kyo'._ Dit le français en un dernier trait d'esprit avant de disparaître dans une explosion de lumière.

Quand la musicienne put voir à nouveau elle ne trouva que du vide dans l'appareil. En pleurs elle s'écroula contre la vitre la frappant à s'en faire saigner les poings. Ses cris ne firent que briser sa voix comme son cœur venait de l'être par ce qu'elle ne pouvait que constater.

 **Onyx n'était plus de ce monde.**


End file.
